


Meteor Shower

by aimlessAnemone



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Post-Sburb, Shooting Stars, extremely light romance, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimlessAnemone/pseuds/aimlessAnemone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sburb, all eight kids are living together. A benign meteor shower occurs, and there is friendship all around. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meteor Shower

       Jane Crocker slept peacefully in her room, clutching two tattered and costumed bunnies in an unconscious grip. The dolls, aside from being very soft and comfortable to hug, were reminders of the great friendships she had maintained over the years. Even before they had all met in person, Jane’s companions were devoted to her—just as she was devoted to each one of them. Sure they’d all had arguments and shown each other the worst parts of their personalities, but no friendship can be without conflict if it wants to grow. All things considered, the camaraderie Jane had with Roxy, Jake, and Dirk was a great one. Jane wasn’t so sure about the new kids, but if they were supposed to be the alternate universe versions of her and her pals, all eight of them would eventually slip into a strong, cozy dynamic.  
       

       A slight creak near the entrance to her room caused Jane to stir. Still holding the bunnies, she rolled toward the door and slowly opened one eye, only half awake. For a few moments, there was nothing, and Jane’s precariously aware state began to slip back into sleep.

       “Hey, Jane,” whispered an almost inaudible voice at the doorway. Had it been a few seconds later, the girl would have been too solidly back into her dreams to process the greeting, but as the timing was really rather spot-on, Jane startled into a sitting position on her bed, ready to wield the plush rabbits for defense.

       “Who on Earth is that?” she hissed, vainly staring into the darkness. “Is everything okay?”

       The disembodied voice replied, this time in a faintly louder mezzo piano. “Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. Wanna come look at the stars?”

       “Dirk? Honestly, you plum frightened me! I was fast asleep.”

       “Nah, it ain’t Dirk. Couldn’t wake him up. Sky’s great tonight, though; we must be passing through a meteor shower. Not a planet-destroying one, but still pretty decent.

       “Dave?” A quiet murmur of acknowledgement followed. “Well, Dave, I suppose I could take a gander with you. You did wake me up for this, so it must be worth it.” A vague undertone of sarcasm supported the latter sentence. “Here, catch!” Jane threw the wizard bunny in Dave’s general direction and heard it land snugly in his arms. “I’m flabbergasted as to how you did that just now, because in all likelihood those sunglasses are perched on your mug this very moment!”

       “It’s all part of the coolkid persona. Make a false step and it’s nothing but work, work, work, all the time.” Jane chuckled at his movie reference. She took the large quilt off her bed and the two walked quietly down the hallway and through the back door of the house they all shared.

       Jane and Dave hadn’t been more than ten minutes outside when the first of the shooting stars that evening burnt out in a path aligning with the horizon. Jane oohed in appreciation while Dave sat cross-legged with the sagely lagomorph on his lap, manipulating its arm to follow the path of the fiery debris.

       The spectacle continued for another quarter of an hour before the two had edged closer together for warmth in the chilly night breeze. They were now back-to-back, leaning against each other. Dave nudged Jane with his elbow. “See that one?” Jane giggled.

       “No, Dave, we’re looking at opposite corners of the sky!”

       “Right. I knew that.” Dave sat up and arched his back slowly, stretching his upper body. When he slouched back into his spot against Jane again, he reached back to put his right hand over Jane’s left, ever so slightly. Jane entwined her fingers around his and they sat in amiable silence for a while.

       After a particularly intense pelt of rocky debris combusting in the Earth’s atmosphere, Jane tapped Dave’s hand lightly. He hummed curiously. “I’ve been—we’ve all been—very happy to acquaint ourselves with you fine folks. The four of us really didn’t know if we’d get to meet our ectobiologically-related family in normal circumstances. The situation was rocky for a while—my sincerest apologies for trying separate your head from your body with the CrockerCorp trident while I was under—“

       “Jane,” Dave sat up and turned to face the girl. She kept her back to him. “It’s cool. We all know it wasn’t your fault. We’re all okay. Yeah, you feel bad and that guilt’s not gonna dissipate any time soon, but we don’t think any less of you for it. Definitely not.”

       Jane turned to face the boy. “Dave, that’s really quite kind of you.” She hugged him, and after a few seconds he returned the gesture. The two sat there, in the dark, on a blanket that had accumulated quite a bit of moisture from the dewy grass, with two tattered stuffed animals, missing a few shooting stars as they embraced. Soon, one of them began to chortle softly. The other joined in, and joviality returned. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Jane stood up. “Let’s go wake them up!” she squeaked, the laughter in her voice almost overriding words. Dave found himself yanked from the comforter in a giddy tug, and the two ran to fetch their friends.

       Dave had to pull the fleece blanket from his bed to fit everyone together at the stargazing spot, but somehow Jane had been able to wake their six housemates, and they all convened in the backyard, sitting close to keep warm. The meteor shower continued to show off until the first glint of sunlight appeared, but by this time the eight kids were fast asleep—some sprawled on top of each other, one or two snoring, one holding both bunnies, and Dave and Jane with hands clasped together.


End file.
